A Forlorn Knight
by danielanthonymartinez08311994
Summary: What if Jaune was imprisoned after the Breach for his false transcripts and after escaping joined a certain band of bandits. After The Fall of Vale a adorkable knight thought long dead appears once again but changed by his experiences and more powerful learning from his new teacher. may change rating later, pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**A Forlorn Knight Chapter 01**

* * *

 **So this is a new series I wanted to write on a whim sorry if its not that good also I will being talking about the future of my Fanfics at the bottom, please enjoy. Also undecided on who to pair Jaune up with leave you votes if you feel like it I've set up my first ever poll.**

* * *

 **(Beacon)**

They looked to Pyrrha who faced away from them her fist clenched being just outside headmasters Ozpoin's office was all that kept her from attacking them. Even Nora and Ren weren't safe from her at the moment. Ruby looked to the Spartan. "Pyrrha…"

"Shut up Ruby!" Ruby flinched back as the Spartan turned to her glaring. The others of team RWBY rose only to be forced down by their weapons as the Spartan used her semblance. Her teary emerald eyes cast only anger and resentment at the six.

"We had to he lied…"

"He trusted you."

Yang was the first to speak up sick of this. "What's your problem P-Money. He lied to us Vomitboy even admitted it to us what he did was fraud!" Yang flinched as she felt her wrist begun to constrict as Ember Celica collapsed in on itself. And Yang was launched into a wall.

"He trusted you he didn't confess he trusted you with something that dug at him every day since coming here! Because he thought he was your friend! Like any of you should talk about crimes! Remember what you did with Roman!" She glared at Yang. "You talked about how you destroyed a club the day before coming here! What part of that was legal!" She cast her gaze on Blake who visibly shut in on herself.

"How could you treat him like a criminal."

Blake looked to her. Her eyes narrowing. "What does mea-?"

"Before she could finish Pyrrha swiftly pulled the black ribbon from her head revealing her faunus ears."

"We knew." Blake eyes widened at the statement. "We knew you were a faunus but that didn't matter to us. After you started acting weird before the prom I got curious and snooped even though Jaune told me not to. It was easy to see what you were looking up. and after that I just had to check the security cams from the Schnee dust train a month before we started Beacon." Blake shook at the word Pyrrha lifted a finger accusingly at her.

"You're a terrorist and you think you have a right to think bad of Jaune."

"I left the Fang!" Pyrrha used Polarity to Launch her bracer into Blake the hit making her fall to her knees.

"A month before Beacon! Was that when they started killing people in the name of their sick revolution! Hoiw many People had to die before you decided to leave!? Do you deny what they did!"

"We we're backed into a corner!" Blake felt her body raise as Pyrrha grabbed her by her collar and lifted her into the air. "And that makes it right! What about the massacres what about what we just went through? For god's sake the blew up the wall to let Grimm in Vale! I should tell Ironwood right now and have you executed!" Yang the remaining two of Ruby stepped towards her desperation in their eye.

"But I won't… because when I went to Jaune with this he told me we should trust you." Her glare hardened. "Because you were our friend but obviously, none of you saw him as any such thing." The four girls lowered their heads in shame they knew she was right.

"He thought you needed help. So he decided for us to come and help you even though it would mean we failed our mission. I never stopped talking about how much he loved you guys that we were all like another big family and how he had seven more siblings." Ruby felt tears begin to form on her cheeks.

Just than the doors opened. Team Ruby turned to beg Jaune to forgive them but were shocked when they were greeted by someone only Ruby and Yang recognized.

"Uncle Qrow." He gave a weak and obviously fake smile to his nieces and they noticed why he was there immediately his scythe blade hovered over the Arc boys neck as he stepped out in chain that locked around his wrist and ankles.

"Jaune…" He looked to Ruby ashamed.

"Why are you doing this uncle."

Ozpin stepped forward a bitter expression plastered on him. "I'm afraid this is completely necessary we can give him miss rose. With his Huntsman training mister Arc would be too risking for the police to escort so we are forced to call a professional."

"Escort? Isn't he just supposed to be expelled." Ozpin looked to the Yang sadly.

"No miss Xiao Long, by lying about his qualification and entering Beacon mister arc has as far as laws are concerned infiltrated a highly secretive training facility with possibly malicious intent a federal level crime that as far as the council are concerned is just as made as being a actual spy." Yang felt a shiver run up her spin at the words.

Qrow looked to his nieces sadly. "More than likely they suspect that he's connected to the Breach the timing for his crimes to come to light are just to covenant."

"But Vomitboy wasn't involved in that!"

Weiss stepped forward slightly panicked. "She's right! Arc told us about his false transcripts why would he do that if he was againstof the Breach."

Qrow rubbed the back of his head and sighed tiredly. "Truth is it doesn't matter before they would have to admit to the failures to foresee the dangers of the passage way to Mt. Glenn posed and their failure to fix as well as how they hadn't taken either Roman Torchwick or the White Fang seriously, But now they could just pin everything on the Arc kid and get away Scott free."

Blake felt her eyes widen and her heart pound as she heard the words. Heard how the boy who came to help them was now going to blamed for the attack.

"No that's not right!" Pyrrha shouted catching Ozpin and Qrow off guard. "Jaune doesn't have any connection to the White Fang if anyone does its Bl."

"Pyrrha stop!" Pyrrha froze in place before looking to Jaune. Who stared back at her sad.

"But Jaune why they didn't care about your secret!"

"Because they're my friends… even if I'm not theirs and because they can actually help people." Jaune begun to shake as tears fell from his eyes but they weren't tears of fear or cowardice but of shame. "Because they're the people who should be here who can make a difference." Qrow looked to the boy angry that that this kid was being treated like this for wanting to help other for wanting to be a hero. If not for him his nieces might not be her and instead of thanking him he was escorting him to a best what was a jail cell for life. It wasn't right it wasn't fair.

Ozpin tried to retain himself in all honesty he let the boy into this school because he saw potential but after the four of team RWBY as well as a reluctant Valkyrie and Lie Ren had come to him with the knowledge of mister Arcs transcripts he had no choice especially since jimmy had heard it the Arc boys only hope was to be locked up and out of Atlas reach before Ironwood could act and there was hardly anytime for that. He turned to the Arc.

"Jaune is there anything you wish to say before to your team and friend before leaving? Now is your only chance." Jaune nodded to Ozpin and then looked to his friends.

"I'm sorry. I never deserved to be here to meet any of you." Tears of a man who hopes were crushed begun to fall. "I know I wouldn't ever be a hero but thanks for making feel like one while I was here." All for members of team RWBY lowered their heads in shame as Nora cried into Ren's arms. Jaune looked to Pyrrha the only one who ever believed him.

"Please don't hate Team Rwby they only did what they thought was right and so did Ren and Nora all they had was each other so I coulkdn't expect them to risk themselves for me." Jaune looked to her solemnly. "I'm sorry I wasn't the Hero you thought I cou-" Jaune was silenced as the Spartan pressed her lips against his. Before finally pulling back.

"You are Jaune…" Pyrrha fell to her knees her grip on Jaune herself trembling. "I'll get you out of their." She looked up to him. "I don't break my promises either." Jaune alongside his escort left Pyrrha cried out in despair as the four of team RWBY left each wanting nothing more than to take back their choices.

Life continued after that Pyrrha eventually became approachable again but never truly friendly though, however two months later Jaune was found dead burnt beyond recognition. After that she she all but hated us and become close to teams CRDL and CFVY who also held resentments towards us ironically enough through Jaune's parting from school those two along with Pyrrha were the closet teams almost mirroring how our team and JNPR once were. As it turned out they knew Jaune's secret to but choose not to say anything something that further dug the knife in us. It hadn't been long before the four boys become the equal team to that of RWBY under both Pyrrha's and CFVY's instruction.

Then the fall happened and by the end Yang was missing an arm Weiss had been taken by her father Blake had ran away and Pyrrha… had died. Ruby, Nora and Ren.

Ruby had decided to figure out why this had happened though Pyrrha had drifted away from them Ruby never blamed her none of them did after all she was right. The three begun their way to Mistral.

 **(Patch)**

He watched her from the tree line happy to see that she had finally moved past her loss and donned her new arm.

"Now all that's left is for you to get over that PTSD." He looked to her missing arm and clenched his fist tight enough to draw blood. He fills a tap on his shoulder and turns to see Neo looking down at him of course she disguised in Black hair tied in pigtails and piecing green eye but he's known her long enough to recognize the disguise. "You got the news on Vale current condition." She nods and passes him hard drive.

He looks one last time to her before he radios his partner for evac. Only to then be greeted by the sound of alarms going off he looks up to see Nevermore flying overhead from Vale a regular occurrence ever since the capitals fall and then he hears it the sound of a child scream. He looks to see a kid no older 7 running from the murder of horse size Nevermore. He and Neo watch as the boy fall to the ground receiving a decent cut from the Grimm. he turned to Taiyang trying to figure out why he hadn't already saved the kid.

The answer is obvious as he sees the man clutching his daughter who is having a panic attack. "Of course." Jaune turns to see the goy being lifted into the air. "'Tsk' Shit." He turns to Neo. "Stay hidden." He allows his dusted infused cape to erupt the force of the explosions propelling him in the air. Multi Action Dust Katana. He allowed the dust barrel to rotate on the lightning dust and soon his katana was coated in surges of electricity. He Severed the Nevermore's wing and grabbed the child before turning the oncoming Grimm. He swing his blade horizontally and from it streaks of lightning lurch out tearing apart the Grimm.

 **(Yang's POV)**

I can't believe it in the air was someone he though was dead. He wore a black shirt with a high-collar left open slightly, a black armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, shoulder and waist and black pants and metal tipped boots as well as a black worn cape that covered his left shoulder. Yang looked to the boy they betrayed as he landed and placed the kid on the earth before he turned back to the Nevermore his aura begun to flare out and he slashed his blade somehow creating a wind blade that tore the largest of the Grimm apart.

"Jaune?" I can't believe it how was he here.

"Yang what did you just call him?" I turned to my father. "That's Jaune from Beacon." He looked to me and seemed to remember but frowned as he looked back to Jaune.

"I see, I'm sorry Yang"

 _Wait, what?_

Dad walked to Jaune and raised his hand next thing I know more than 20 red dots appeared on Jaune who looked to my father.

"Dad What are you doing!?"

"I'm sorry Yang." Dad looked to Jaune. "I'm sorry Arc but you're still a criminal Even though I'd rather let you go I'm afraid I'm have to detain. Jaune Arc You are under arrest put down your weapon" Jaune shrugged and looked to dad. He assumed a stance readying to fight. "I said put your Weapons down or we'll be forced to open fire." Jaune merely smiled at dad.

"Dad don't!"

"Forgive me." He lowers his hand and they open fire and the second the bullets make contact with him Jaune shatters before I could even process what just happened on of the city guards scream and me and dad look to see Jaune standing over him they open fire on him again and once again he shatters only for us to her another guard scream as Jaune attacks him. I look to see Jaune holding a man in each arm as he choked them out. I see as 8 dots appear on his form.

 _Wait Eight?_

Than I see her the little psycho at first I confuse her for some random girl until I see that parasol. She sat upon the 9 other man who were incapacitated. She notices my stare and breaks the façade revealing the her pink, white and brown hair. I freeze as she readies to attack.

"Stop Neo we're not her to fight we just need to last long enough for her to receive the massage."

The man fire at Jaune and instead of shattering her took a defensive stance and begun to use his blade to block the bullets before slashing forward a streak of lighting enveloping the remaining men. Jaune looked down to me and dad his eyes cold and detached. "Your outnumbered Taiyang its two against one."

 _He doesn't even consider me a threat ._

His eyes looked to me and I see the kindness return to them as if he just turned on his caring side. "I've been meaning to ask but who took your arm."

"I, a member of the White Fang. The one they've been talking about on the news."

"Adam then." A smile I'd never seen before crosses his face. "So now I have two reasons to kill him and the white Fang involved in the Fall."

"Kill? Jaune what are you talking about you're not a killer." He looked to me the kindness gone once more.

"No the White Fang involved in the incident will die. Beside they're weak so it's only natural I decide their fate."

Dads eye widened. "Those words." He darted at Jaune. "The way you fight and those words you spoke. Where is she?" Dads fist rocketed to Jaune.

"I taught him Taiyang." A glowing red blade struck dad. And he falls to his knees I look to the attack and my anger fades almost immediately I look to her as her scarlet eyes met mine and she dismissed me turning to Jaune. "He didn't hurt you, right?"

Jaune shrugged to her. "No I'm fine." Neo stepped closer top him I looked to the woman unable to speak as she and Jaune stepped into the void.

"M-mom?" She looks to me for all of a moment before once again disregarding me.

"Where are you going next." Jaune looked to her and smiled.

"Menagerie, I think its time I had a word with the former leader of the White Fang about the members of the Vale faction." He turned to me. "Hurry up and get you shit together Yang your team needs you. Just because you learned you weren't invincible doesn't mean you can stay weak. After all you only lost a arm, not your partner. I'll tell Blake that your alive and well." He stepped through the void. Before I could speak I looked to the woman I knew was my mom yet I could so much as breathe a word to her and like that the three vanished.

 **(Menagerie Blake POV)**

I looked to dad a bit as his eye begun to twitch nervously while sun was making an idiot of himself.

"Or, slightly, She's definitely above average. I mean, ug…"

 _This could not get any worse._

From behind Sun a red vortex opened I readied Gambol Should and prepared to fire.

"That would be a very bad idea Blake."

 _That voice._

From it a small girl I recognize from the Breach pops out and points a blade to my throat.

"Blake!" My dad turns to me but is stopped by a raven haired woman that looked like she could be Yang's sister.

Just as my dad readies to fight he appears landing on the table holding out his hand before my father and his other snaps. The girl pulls away from me and skips to him. I looked to Jaune partially for answers but mainly because I couldn't believe it.

He looks to Dad. "Sorry about that Ghira,. But surely you understand my friend here couldn't just not defend herself from someone pointing a firearm at her right? Also please don't call security I'd rather avoid pointless shred which happens to be part of the reason I'm here."

Dad sneered at him. "Are you threatening my family?" and Jaune just chuckled.

"No sir. In fact I promise if it comes to blows only you and Wukong there are in any danger."

"You would take on me and another I believe you are gravely underestimating me."

"'sigh' I promise you I'm not in fact I'm overestimating you wife and Blake by having Raven and Neo be their opponent. But than unlike me they have actual experience in bringing in hostages." Dad glares at Jaune for a while longer seeming to gauge him, before sitting.

"Very well speak." Jaune looks dad over before finally speaking.

"What do you know of the White Fang in Vale?"

"What do you mean." Jaune looked to me.

"You haven't already told him?" His eyes seemed cold, not hateful or resentful but less untrusting and disappointed. Finally he turned to dad. "I'm asking former leader of the White Fang if you were aware of their hand in the Fall of Vale?"

Dad eyes shot opened at the word. "What are you talking about?"

Jaune begun to sneer. "I speaking about how the White Fang released Grimm in Vale and slaughter thousands. I assuming based on your actions that you weren't in fact part of it."

"Of Course not!"

Jaune sighed in clear relief. "Good than can I assume the Fang of Menagerie aren't involved in?"

"Of course no-…" At first dad seemed more than willing to agree before pausing. "Blake is any of what this boy say true?" Jaune raises an eye brow at me.

"Yes… it's all true, Their fanatics slaughtered the innocent."

Dad seemed was shocked but never faulted quickly turning to Jaune. "If what you say is true then." The door can be heard and dad turns to Jaune well it would seem we have quite the opportunity to find out by any chance did you come here knowing today me and representatives of the Fang were to speak?"

"(Blake and Sun) What?"

"knowledge and planning always pay to have. how many?"

"Two I believe."

"Raven, Neo no sudden actions."

two man dressed in traditional combat wear step in the shorter of the twos fox ears protrude while the taller's tail is out revealing their faunus heritage. They seemed momentarily put off by Jaune and his associates being there, but quickly recompose themselves.

"We were under the impression that this meeting would just between the three of us."

Dad looked to Jaune. "The boy seems to have information of some relevance."

"And what pre tell would that be?"

Jaune smiled to the two with obvious amusement. "Why fact that The White Fang attacked Vale."

"I see and do you have any proof of this?" Jaune didn't speak instead raising a scroll to reveal footage of people dying by the hand of their members. "Like it Neo filmed it she also gave me a list of all involved even Sienna Khan."

"What!" Father turned to the man. "Explain this now?"

"Lies and forgery!"

Jaune turns to the man and pulls out a familiar full face mask that I recognize to be that of the White Fang's Lieutenant's but a stab mark is placed at the right eye slit. And drops it before them.

"That's Lieutenant Gerrads mask. You filthy human?" The two leaped to Jaune only to freeze as Raven and Neo appeared behind them raising their blades to their necks.

Jaune smiled. "Oh good was worried that it take more than that for you bastards to show your true colors. Ghira do you believe me now."

Father lowered his head. "Yes do what you must."

Jaune looks to him and smile warmly at the father placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't misunderstand I'm sparring their live as well as the Fang stationed here as the Chief they're your responsibility, I just thought it would be appropriate for you to understand the truth to the situation." Jaune stood up and the woman who looked like Yang made a vortex he walked to only stopping and turning to us for a short moment. "However, those involved directly in the attack as well as Sienna will be put down not like Faunus but animals the same for the humans involved as well." I ran to Jaune trying to stop him or at least understand. "Back away Blake this isn't your fight anymore, that's why you ran home right? Don't worry I'll take care of Adam and his little revolution." The vortex closed and I fall to my knees filled with more questions than ever.

 **(Higanbana)**

Jaune laid back against a seat as he, Neo and Raven waited before he felt that of three familiar auras and a forth more powerful on par with that of Raven's. Raven called over a waitress and sent a drink down. Jaune looked to Neo who seemed utterly bored out of her mind he looked to see a barb and stepped to the man offering him lien to play an acoustic recession of Red like Roses. He walked to Neo offering a hand Neo immediately smiled to him and the two begun to dance gaining the attention of Raven who merely looked on at the two as they dance before he brother stepped up to her.

Jaune was sure to listen in and he knew more than likely Neo did as well. Jaune wasn't about to lie to himself and say that Raven was any kind of saint he of all people knew better still, she made him who he was today and for that he was willing to deal with her more unpleasant beliefs. Than finally the old crow said something that caught his interest.

"You should come back, Raven. The only way we beat her is by working together. All of us."

"You're the one who left. The tribe, they raised us… and you turned you back on them." Jaune listened as the man finished his drink.

"They were killers and thieves." Jaune finally decided to interrupt.

"No they are killers and thieves." Qrow drew his blade out only to be met by Jaune's own. "Wow a bit quick there huh?" Jaune turned to Raven. "What have you told me about let your emotions take rein." Raven sneered ever so lightly before she finally looked away and composed herself.

"Is that really you kid?"

Jaune smiled to Qrow. "Good to know even you thought I hit the bucket. Less trouble for me." Qrow looked to his sister.

"How are you here?"

"Raven kidnapped me during the Vytal Festival though she could squeeze some info out of me thinking I was actually apart of the Breach. Even left a burnt body in may place to make them think I was dead not that they bothered telling anyone you gonna try to arrest me like Taiyang?" Qrow rose a brow.

"Buy me another drink and I won't." Jaune whistled to the waitress and ordered the man another round. "You saw Tai why?"

"Was checking on Yang."

Qrow leaned back. "Good to see someone cares."

"While I don't agree with Raven choice when it comes to Yang. That being said probably better they don't met especially now of all times."

"Shit , can't argue with that."

"Now than Qrow I think it would be best you answered her question."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all, it just the quicker you tell us what we need to know the quicker I can find the bastard that took her arm, after I check on one of her teammates that is." Qrow stared into Jaunes eyes and chuckled darkly.

"I see you have a vast amount of disdain to match that kindness of yours now."

Fine Qrow looked to Raven. "She has the Maidens power as far as the relic goes I can't say."

Raven looked to Qrow and rolled her eyes picking up her mask. "If you don't know where the Relic is then we have nothing to talk about."

Qrow laid his hand on her mask before looking up at her. "I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either. But if you do, I need you to tell me."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because without her, we're all going to die."

"And which "we" are you referring to?" She walked away past him and motioning to Jaune who looked back at her.

"Give me a moment." Jaune turned to Qrow and sent him coordinate on his scroll. "Fair warning doesn't bring up Amber when you see her." Jaune turned away from him and begun to make his way alongside Neo to the Vortex Raven made.

"Wait, do you know what they did at Shion."

"…I was part of it."

"You pillaged them."

"Nobody died. Better than what they originally wanted to do, trust me, we even cleared the surrounding Grimm."

"And how'd you get them to do that?"

"Raven believes that weak die and strong live. I believe that the strong can merely do as they wish though personally, I like helping, so I… persuaded the tribe to extort instead of raid, Shion was one of the exceptions."

"Persuaded?"

"Raven is leader that is without doubt, though I do hold a certain measure of pull to. I sent a emergency frequency with the coordinates if anything happens warn me and keep in mind the Spring Maiden is being hunted."

the sound of glass breaking and a women's gasp was heard Qrow and Jaune looked to see the waitress who looked onto Raven fear clear in her eye. Jaune sighs and walks up to her grabbing the shattered glass. "Don't worry we're not here to hurt you I swear."

Of course, she's heard about them Raven was known for appearing inside the targeted villages center with her portals it was obvious why she was scared. He looked at her the coldness once more fading from his eyes and she seemed to relax believing his word. He pointed to Qrow. "Mr. Hero there just persuaded us to avoid this little slice of paradise so you shouldn't have any worry any time soon. Now if you don't mind I have a charity event to hit." Jaune walked away earning a smile from Qrow. As he entered Raven's portal.

That old crow deserves a bit of fun every now and again he is watching my old friends after all.

 **(Atlas Vale Charity)**

Jaune was pleasantly surprised he had to admit Snow Angels performance was amazing despite how long it had been since she last performed after all similar to Yang she had been rather stationary, against her own will but still she could escape if she truly wanted to then again as far as she knew she didn't have any comrades. He let her voice fly threw his ears.

Her father isn't exactly a genius if he can't read the message in her song. After it ended he made his way to the galleria, seeing Snow Angel perform was a bonus he had a more personal Reason to be here after all. He stepped in was a bit disappointed in the people there very few of them actually seemed invested in the actual purpose of this event seeming to use it as an opportunity to flaunt their wealth and try to make powerful connection, than again from what he could gather the host of this event Jacques Schnee that shouldn't be to surprise.

Raven walked but him dressed in a short sleeve long lengthed Cheongsam with a seeing through fabric at the base of her shoulders and her collar the long skirts opening rode up her leg to the high of her thigh while tight garment accentuated her curves quite nicely earning the lustful gazes of quite the number of man and even a few women.

"Stop leering and tell me what your think."

Jaune smiled. "Don't flatter yourself Neo got you beat today." Raven rewarded the boys teasing with a light jab. "If you must know I was just wonder why Jacques was having this dick measuring contest disguised as a charity." Jaune attention was soon taken by the sound of light banter he turned and visibly groaned.

"Well, well, speak of the devil and he shall appear." Jaune looked on as Weiss stepped to a rather tasteful picture of Beacon. Only to soon be bothered by a boy who oddly enough reminded him of Neptune.

Poor bastard doesn't know what he about to attempt.

Made his way to the two slightly hoping he'd be late.

 **(Weiss's POV)**

"So you thinking about buying it?"

"No… I don't think so."

"Yeah, Kind of pricy for a painting."

 _What?_

"It's to raise money."

"Oh really for what?"

 _Does this idiot seriously not know?_

"For what!"

"'hehe' I'll admit, I only come to these things for the food and drinks, and the extraordinary company of course. So what is it another Mantle fundraiser or something."

 _For once I'm was glad I don't have Myrtenaster, mostly._

Just as she readied to speak to the moron. An arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Better leave before you say something else stupid to Weiss Merigold." I looked up to the figure behind Henry only to gasp in shock at a face I though I'd never see again. It was Jaune he was dressed in a pitch-black suit and tie with a red undershirt that fit his rather broad form nicely. From his free arm a petite girl with brown hair and pink eyes held his arm against herself she was dressed in a backless black and white dress as well as his heels. Henry looked to the blonde angrily.

"Whats your problem?"

"Oh that's easy." Jaune smiled as his hand dug into the boys shoulder that made me cringe despite my feeling he deserved it. "Little rich playboys who show up to fundraisers and such for nothing more than the food and drink hoping to hit up girl. Now. Leave." Jaune let go of the boy who quickly walked away. Jaune dusted himself of.

"J-Jaune is that you?" Jaune looked to me with a observing gaze I was not use to from him that made me even blush.

"You shouldn't slack off on your combat practice Weiss, when you finally decide to leave it'll make it a lot harder, also you should eat more you've lost weight and aren't sleepy very well."

 _Did he just call me by name? how did he figure all that out from one glace?_

Jaune looked back to the painting. "The company here has much to be desired don't you think?" I shook from my stupor the shock of seeing the him alive dissolved my earlier anger but it was soon reignited as I heard a certain blonde woman's bastardized opinion of Vale.

I felt by fist tighten as I clenched them at her words. "Shut up!"

Uh oh looks like I saved the playboy only for Snow Angel to find new prey.

"You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

"Excuse me?"

"Your all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money, Your stupid problems that don't mean anything!"

"Weiss that enough." Father grabbed my hand.

No, not today not now infront of these bastards!

"Let go of me!"

"Your embarrassing the family!"

Jaune grabbed fathers wrist as the smaller girl smiled. "I believe you're doing a perfectly fine job of that yourself sir." Father turned to Jaune scowling. "Who are you!"

"Jaune, now I believe Weiss here asked you to let her go." Jaune's grip tightened and a pop could be heard. Father pulled back with a pained expression and glared at him. I could help but look at the two as polar opposites and not just because of the colors of their attire my father who held his arm in pain looked to the angry expression making him look ten year older then he was as his face wrinkled from it. Jaune who stood young, proud and strongly smiling down at him.

"You bastard I'll have security kick you out."

"I promise no one you hired is strong enough." I heard the woman laugh at the scene that was it. before I could think the glyph appeared and a summoned Boarbatusk emerged charging at her. It begun to charge as the women pleaded forgiveness only for a blade to pierce it back exiting the skull and impaling a wall. Jaune pulled his figure back and the small string connected to the blade made it sling back into his hand.

"Dammit I missed, just kidding." James stepped forward from the commotion. The women pointed to me and begun to demand I be arrested. James looked to her and then me before stopping in shock as he looked to Jaune.

"What are you waiting for she's insane and should be locked up."

"'sigh' lady you better quiet down before I show you how that Boarbatusk felt." The woman immediately shut her mouth at the mild threat and James's walked to Jaune.

"Mr. Arc I was under the impression that you died." His words where firm yet I could see the slightest signs of relief in his face.

"Well clearly I'm alive. So what. Are you gonna arrest me?"

"As far as I'm concern your arrest orders is only valid within the kingdom of Vale."

"Good to know." Another woman walked up to Jaune grabbing his other arm and whispering into his ear. She looked like Yang, but certainly didn't dress like her. Jaune nodded to her. "Well it would seem I have other matters to attend to." Jaune handed a man a stack of bills that left the majority of the crowd speechless. "I'll be buying that painting have it sent to Mistral and placed on the former Mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos's grave." I felt a weight hit my heart as he said her name.

 _Did he come here just for that._

Jaune's scroll begin to let out a odd noise and his eyes narrow he begun to walk away to the outside. "Ruby needs you Weiss she and my former team are in danger, so I would suggest remembering what you fight for sooner rather than later. Raven were going."

"So soon. Why?~"

"A rather pesky bug seems rather intent on stinging my old friends. I need to go and crush it before its poison wilts a certain rose."

 _Are they talking about Ruby!_

I chased after him as he and that woman walked out. I looked and was slightly taken aback as I saw the three walk through a scarlet vortex. Without A though I leap in after them, after him.

* * *

 **So thoughts on whether I should continue this. Also I'm aware that a lot of people like my Fanfics and as such I feel like a bastard since Tales of the Wanderer and Jaune Arc DLC have seemingly been put on the back burner so from now on I'll cycle through each loading a chapter of each also I have one more story to introduce that'll be a crossover, so look forward to that and after it I'll be loading a chapter of Tales of the Wanderer and then Jaune Arcs DLc, fallowed by Pokemon RWBY Version and than A Dragon Returns to the fight (And then this if I decide to continue it.) and so on in that cycle from then on with my new hours I won't be able to load as often but I promise to give each chapter my full attention when writing. once again thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Forlorn Knight**

* * *

 **Chapter 02 (Christmas Special)**

* * *

 **So I wrote this for all you who support this story. Let it be known I will continue it. Let it be noted I listened to Bokutachi no omoi (Kiba Yuuto song) from High School DXD New.**

* * *

He walked through the snow that enveloped the land and knelt down to a tombstone, brushing his hand against the emblem carved in of that of a shield and spear and thou her name wasn't there, word were.

For one who has achieved immortality in the heart of all who survived Vale.

A paragon of Virtue and glory.

Free from this world.

"…Pyrrha." Jaune wasn't looking at the tombstone before him but a scarlet haired woman with eyes as brilliant as emeralds that he had hired Mistrals finest two put in the art piece he bought at the Atlas charity. "I-I'm sorry…" His fist clenched tightly and his teeth gritted.

"I'm sorry our time was so short. I'm sorry I didn't met you as an equal but as a fraud 'hic' and, and I'm sorry that I never realized how you felt until you were gone and I stood where your life ended by that False Maiden."

He sat by her grave and remembered every moment. The food fight, their sparring matches and even the dance. Yet they were dwarfed by one moment alone, when she connected her soul with his own when he felt her being and she his and that moment. The first time he ever felt as if he could actually be one of the heroes he idolized. "You always believed in me, even when I didn't."

"Pyrrha… I miss you. I miss your smile and our training, I miss your advice and I miss your eyes and the way they always believed in me."

"For all that you gave me I never gave anything to you? Did I?"

"I wasn't there for you, heh not that I would have made a difference back then." Jaune stood up before the tombstone and his tears evaporating from his aura as it released into a sphere that expanded, it's form melted the snow surrounding them. "But now… Now things are different, I'm no longer that idiot you loved but the man you always knew I would be."

Jaune smiled to the grave and patted the earth, before he withdrew a familiar yet different blade.

"You probably don't recognize Corcea Mors huh? I had them reforge it with Milo and your crown." Jaune stabbed the ancient sword into the earth before Pyrrha's grave the blade reflected the sunlight as if it were a defending it from the rays of light. "I think this old blade deserves to be put to rest, I can't see you just yet, but I can leave you with the will of my family and our greatest heirloom." Jaune placed his palm unto the grave on last time

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee." Jaune aura fed into the earth, the energy of his soul making the grass grow and the flowers bloom around it.

Jaune stood up wiping the tears from his eyes. "I never stopped to think about those words until after you left this world. Admittedly I don't know very much, but you were a hero, just like the ones in my books." Jaune turned away from the grave.

"There's so many stories, where the hero sacrifice them self to stop some great evil and because of their sacrifice, the people cheer and the evil retreats and all the people of that world live good long lives. But they will never get to experience the peace they brought through their sacrifice. They never know if their death was enough or even if it made a difference."

Jaune looked to the skies and withdrew his new blade letting his aura envelope it. "But your death will matter, I will make sure of that. I'll stop them in your stead and I will make sure she doesn't take anyone else. So rest until I see you again, it might take a while and I may become unrecognizable but I promise we will meet again… Merry Christmas Pyrrha" Jaune walked away from the graveyard and to Raven.

"We need to head to the Vale. See if we can learn anything else." Raven saw the determination in his eyes the same determination that she fell in love with, she opened a rift and stepped through.

Just as he was about to enter a wisp of wind flew past him and for the shortest moment he felt her embrace.

 _"…Jaune…"_

He looked back to see nothing and yet the pain in his heart had been subdued.

"You always help me when I'm at my lowest don't you?" He stepped through the rift with a renewed will.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Forlorn Knight**

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

 **man was I surprised to see the polls**

 **Raven 20**

 **Harem 12**

 **Neo 11**

 **Ruby Rose 8**

 **Yang Xiao Long 6**

 **Blake Belladonna 5**

 **Velvet Scarlatina 4**

 **Coco Adel 2**

 **Cinder Fall 2**

 **Emerald Sustrai 1**

 **Weiss Schnee 0**

 **I have no idea why Cinder and Emerald are ahead of Weiss did not think that would happen but damn well since Ravens in the lead with Harem just behind I don't know what to do haha well polls are still up intend to stop it at chapter 3 so vote while you can.**

* * *

He looked back to see Weiss exit the rift with them, he wanted to ask why she fallowed but he could guess, besides they had more pressing matters at the moment. Jaune initially rushed to aid Qrow knowing he could handle himself but now he could feel the presence of multiple people three of which he was all too familiar with. He turned to Raven. "Send me above Kuroyuri!" Raven nodded and forced open a rift without wasting a beat Jaune leaped into it.

Instantly he exited the rift high in the sky looking down he saw them Ren, Nora and Ruby fighting a odd man. It didn't take a pro to see how outmatched they were. Jaune smiled as the information hit him. "So this bug knows about Cinder." He saw the mad man slash Ruby tearing a portion of her aura and that was all it took. Just as Tyrian landed before the three, Jaune withdrew the ice dust coated blade and slammed down Tyrian quickly jumped out of the way and Jaune's blade pierced the earth freezing the ground solid. Jaune quickly withdraw the fire dust blade with his fire blade slamming it into the sheet of ice that had formed on the floor creating a mist. Jaune didn't have time to waste he ran forward Tyrian smiled and rushed into the mist as well using his ears to pinpoint the boy.

He struck forward and felt his bladed gauntlet clash with a katana without wasting a second he struck forward with his other fist and was surprised when it two was blocked but what surprised him more was the feeling as a blade slid into his abdomen. He quickly jumped back but the Jaune emerged from the mist right after him on either side of him Raven and Neo stood.

"Oh, my it seem I we have some more uninvited guest." Jaune didn't bother responding he simply ran forward weapon at the ready and smiled. he swung forward and Tyrian nimble dodged the attack why launching forward with his own. Only to be surprised as the end of the Arc's sword emerged from a rift and parried Tyrian's blows. Tyrian grinned madly and let loose his stinger only for it to be pushed back as Neo seemingly appeared from thin air and pinned it down with the end of her parasol. He then looked at Jaune shocked. "You knew I was a Faunus?"

"Not till right now, perhaps you should consider giving up." Tyrian merely responded by do a round house kick at Neo who merely jumped out of the way. Without wasting a beat he drove the now freed stinger into the center of Jaune's chest but was merely rewarded with a grin from the shattering illusion. "Now that was a dirty trick." Before Tyrian could react, he felt cold steel tear into his tail. "It's only fair that I do one two now." Tyrian quickly Jumped away only to be kicked back to the earth by Raven.

 _How? How, is some brat ready my movements so easily!_

 _You haven't already figured it out._

Before the faunus could react he felt extraordinary pain as his tail was cut open by a broad sword. He fell to the earth and was greeted by sight of Qrow who's blade was coated in the green fluids of his tail. He sneered at the grizzled old huntsman. "You Bastard!" He then heard the footsteps quickly he turned only to see Jaune standing before him Tyrian quickly lunged at the young man only to fell two blade stab down into his back as Neo and Raven defended the Arc. Jaune looked down at the man his face expressionless. "Who are you?"

"Hehehe just a wondering flower collector." To his surprise Jaune didn't seem angry at all in fact he had switched from his cold careless eyes to a cheerful mood as if talking to a friend and the next words he spoke sent Shivers down his spine.

"Oh Tyrian huh? Not a very original name… man you really like this Salem chick hehe."

"H-How?"

 _That's easy._

Tyrians eyes went wide as he looked to the boy clearly shocked. "So Salem sent you after Ruby for Cinder… good to know but I have another question."

 _Are you the only one she sent?_

"Y-yes!"

Jaune smiled leaning down to Tyrian. "No lying" Tyrian smiled and grabbed the Arc shocking Raven and Neo using what was left of his tail he struck their hand and making them pull back and retract the blade quickly he threw Jaune to Qrow and rushed away as fast as his legs would carry him. Qrow ready to fallow only for Jaune to raise up a hand. "Don't"

Jaune straightened himself up. Raven and Neo sheathed their blade stepping back to Jaune her blade and looked to Jaune. "Did you link to him."

"Yeah he wasn't aware of my semblance, so it was easy." Qrow looked to the three and noted their attire smirking he gave a frank whistle. Raven turned to her brother glaring while Neo got close to Jaune and the two alongside Qrow merely chuckled before she turned her glare on them. Finally, Qrow looked down at Jaune.

"So as much as I like embarrassing my sis mind telling me why we let him go."

"Simple, he more valuable as a guide to Salem place." Qrows eyes widened at the statement before he cracked a smile.

"Well that's genuinely surprising. So that was on purpose." Jaune merely smirked back.

"Not as far as he knows." Qrow seemed genuinely surprised. "Listen, Salem has two of her other agents out and about, As much as I'd love to stay and trade info one of them is directly involved with the White Fang and I need to get this info to Ghira." Qrow nodded and Jaune turned to face Raven who opened a rift just as Jaune readied to enter.

"Jaune!" The Arc turned to see his old friends, Ruby could only look in utter disbelief alongside Nora and Ren. A tear ran down the petite Reaper's cheek. "It's really you, isn't it?" Jaune wouldn't turn to her, not out of anger but fear.

"I'm glad your all okay…" Ruby felt like running forward but all she could do was stand there still trying to rationalize her friend being alive.

"I-I thought you di-"

"You should go get Weiss she's just outside of here." Ruby's eyes went wide art the words as they left his mouth.

"You brought Weiss! Jaune I-I thankyou!" This time he did turn to her smiling to her. But despite that she felt as though a complete stranger was looking at her, she saw his kindness but it was clouded by something else, something clam and unfeeling.

"I'll have Neo stay and cover you until I get back." Jaune looked to his Partner who gave a short pout before nodding reluctantly, with a smile Jaune patted her hair. "Thanks Neo I'll bring back a Gallon of your favorite ice cream kay."

Without turning to the three Jaune entered the rift vanishing within it Raven didn't turn to the teens or even Qrow though she spared a glance to Neo before quickly fallowing Jaune. Ruby begun to run forward to her comrade with a new weight deep in her heart.

 **(Menagerie)**

Jaune and Raven exited the void landing upon the soil of Menagerie sanding just before the Belladonna household. Jaune knocked against the door.

"Why didn't we just port in?" Jaune turned to Raven with a smirk.

"This time were in no rus-" Jaune turned as above he saw Blake leap into foliage after somebody. Jaune looked to Raven and the veteran took on her Raven form. Jaune begun to fallow Blake

Blake wasn't about to lose her she leaped from tree to tree never losing sight of the White Fang spy.

"Gotcha!" From above Sun stuck down, but perhaps screaming out wasn't the best for a ambush as she quickly dove away from his assault. Blake leaped down after her on to the rooftop the women's skin begun to shift revealing her chameleon traits and she withdrew a odd whip that glowed brightly she struck forward cutting into the piping Sun landed on her blind side but on once again chose to announce himself taking away the element of surprise the spy lurched the whip at him causing him to stumble back. Blake struck while her attention was diverted hitting away her scroll, she jabbed forward but failed as the spy merely kicked her away before Sun tackled the women down.

"Grab the scroll! Seems someone thinks it's important!" The women headbutted Sun and lurched forward alongside Blake. Just as she managed to catch up a group of Sun's spectral clones tackled her down. Thou it didn't last long quickly breaking apart the women stood up and directed the whip to level with Blake, mask shattered to reveal her face, one Blake recognized all too well.

"Ilia."

"Wait, you know her! But she doesn't even look like a f-aagh!" Ilia's whip stabbed into Sun's shoulder and brought him down for good.

"Sun!" Ilia once more directed the Whip to Blake.

"Give it to me."

"No." Ilia's colors shifted once more.

"You shouldn't have come back." She backed away and tore her whip across the rooftop creating a thick cloud.

"And you should be aware of your surroundings." The scroll was suddenly liberated from Blake's hands as a raven flew past her nabbing the scroll. From the cloud, Ilia was launched forward off the rooftop and into the ground. She looked up to see Jaune step out. The Raven flew unto his shoulder and placed the scroll into his palm Jaune placed it within his pocket. The forlorn knight turned to see the downed Sun and surprised Blake before turning back to Ilia.

"What makes this scroll so important?" Ilia looked up staring daggers at Jaune.

"I'll never tell you!" Jaune merely cocked his head back and smiled menacingly

"Oh, so it has info on White Fang's current plans." Ilia's face drained of color

"How did you know that!"

"You told me."

"I did no such thing!"

"Maybe not with your mouth… what's the password to their network?" Ilia sneered and slung her whip forward at him. Jaune didn't so much as move as the raven shifted form and withdrew her blade parrying Ilia's strike with ease. "I see… Adam Taurus is your access code quite the coincidence he's pretty high on my personal black list mind giving me directions." Ilia's face flushed red before morphing into a sneer.

"I'll kill you!" Jaune suddenly stopped his joking attitude and his smile left him.

"So you see him as some kind of hero…" Jaune leaped down withdrawing his blade he struck at Ilia, who narrowly avoid his blow only to receive a fallow up kick from him that propelled her into the wall of a house. "He fought for the faunus hm. Interesting so you actually idolize them… That murderer." Jaune stepped toward the shock Ilia who sneered at him.

"Adam fought for us for his people!"

"Really now… do you know what you lot managed to accomplish." Jaune thrusted the blade into Ilia's shoulder from the wound ice slowly spread out. "Genocide." Jaune retracted the blade his face cold and uncaring as he watched Ilia fall to the ground. "Make any unnecessary movement and that arm will shatter. Now you Will answer three question and after I will decide what should be done to you."

Blake felt a shiver run up her spine as she looked to the former student. "First question, how long have you been spying on the Belladonnas."

"I did no su-agggh!" Ilia begun to convulse on the ground holding her head as she struggled.

"I don't want to get the answer from your head I want to hear it from your mouth you filthy pest! Now Tell Me!"

"S-since Blake returned… for Adam…" Blake saw Jaune's grip tighten on his sword.

"Second question… why'd you attack Sun?" ilia glared up at Jaune.

"Because he was about to say I looked like one of you wretched human!" Jaune actually begun to laugh.

"Last question… where's Adam?" Ilia looked up to Jaune.

"I'll never tell you." Jaune didn't frown or smile instead he calmly spoke and leaned down to Ilia.

"Since you've been so informative I'm gonna do you a huge favor and tell you a secret. My semblance is telepathy" Ilia's eye widened in surprise. "I can communicate with other miles away with nothing but a mere thought. But I can also you it to spy and learn your thoughts as your having them." Jaune once more stood up and glared down at Ilia. "In other words every thought you had and memory that flashed through you head were directly broadcasted to me." Jaune held the sword above Ilia's head "You weren't involved directly in the Fall of Vale but you were a supporter of it and plan to assist with the overthrowing Sienna Khan." Jaune swung down his blade but Blake blocked his thrust.

"Jaune stop!" Jaune lokked down to the cat faunus his eyes seeming to look through her.

"Move." Jaune begun to apply force to the blade and Blake could hear Gambol Shroud crack against Jaune's blade. Jaune's aura begun to flare out and Blake felt herself struggling to stand. "Tell me why she shouldn't die."

"She can't fight back. She's not a threat anymore!" Jaune exhaled and drew back his sword, sheathing it.

"If you want to protect her so bad then fine but maybe Sun should warrant a bit of your concern as well." Jaune walked up to the faunus boy before she could even speak Jaune begun to pump his aura into sun's form and the wound on his arm begun to heal. Sun face became calm Jaune who seemed a bit relieved heaved him over his shoulder. "Raven."

Behind Blake a rift formed and Jaune made his way to it. "get in it'll lead you home." Jaune sparred a glance at Ilia. "If you so much as breathe suspiciously I will cut you down." Blake grabbed Ilia by the side and drug her through the rift.

 **(Belladonna House)**

"And that's about the sum of it, Adam intends to fallow through and eliminate Sienna taking control of the Fang and repeat his actions in Mistral." Blake starred wide eyed at Jaune seemed utterly unphased at the words he was saying. Ghira seemed to consider each and every option before speaking.

"If his plans were to succeed it would be the fall of Vale all over again."

"Sun: Not if we destroy the White Fang once and for all." Jaune turned to the healed faunus.

"You really believe you can?" Sun turned to Jaune who merely shrugged. "What you faced was merely the Vale faction, not only that but the fact that Adam wants to overthrow them is enough of a reason to see they aren't in agreement with his radical views." Blake looked up to Jaune.

"So, what would you do." Jaune cracked a genuine smile at the question.

"Simple, if Adam is the core of the issue then all there is, is to eliminate him before he can meet up with Hazel." Blake looked at the Arc shocked at his words.

"D-do you even understand what you're saying! It's as if you're talking about putting down an animal instead of a faunus!" Jaune just stood up ignoring the cat faunus not regarding her until he neared the rift Raven had formed. He faced her, Black fell to her knees as flashes ran through her head. She saw them before Jaune some pleading while others cursed with their last breaths but no matter how they acted it ended the same. If they had killed during the Fall he ended their lives and if they had merely participated, he severed what made them Faunus. She starred up at Jaune her eyes narrowed rage.

"You killed Faunus! So many of us."

She rushed at Jaune and fired Gambol Shroud Jaune sneered as he switched his sword to its lighting dust and let loose a wave of electricity slamming into black she used her shadow to avoid only to feel a pressure on her throat as Jaune grabbed her and threw her back into a wall. "I didn't hurt any Faunus!... I KILLED THE ANIMALS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF VALE!" Blake looked to her father and mother they were both obviously furious… yet they didn't do anything.

"Animals! They may have acted horribly but still th-!" Jaune blade stabbed forward his blade cutting her hair and slicing the top layer of her skin.

"How many… How many people have to die!" more memories flooded her mind of the same White Fang members Jaune killed. She saw what they did during Vale the people they killed… even children. "You say you want equality, but in reality all you want is for all faunus to be treated better even if it cost human lives to achieve."

"That's not true!" Aura enveloped Jaune flaring out around Blake.

"Then what is?" Jaune begun to tremble as he glared into Blake's eyes. "What makes the life of the man who tried to kill you and cripple Yang so much more important?" Blake's eyes begun to water as even more memories flooded her mind. More deaths and destruction all being cheered on. Blake fell to her knees tears running down her face.

"I don't know I-I just, I just." Jaune relented perhaps he was being too hard on her. Jaune ceased flowing the memories of those he killed into her. He turned back to the rift. And made his way into it. his goal clear, to kill Adam. Blake rose up and begun to make her way to the Rift.

 _You may despise me but I will stop him for what he's done and intends to do._

Ghira comforted his daughter while he agreed with the Arc boy he couldn't approve of his methods. He looked down to his daughter who trembled in his arms.

Tears ran down Blake's face she could see his memories maybe he hadn't meant to let her see but she did. She saw the memories of his time in Beacon and how much it meant to him… how much they meant to him. "W-why did we betray you? Jaune."

 **(Mistral Outskirts)**

Adam stepped forward alongside his followers, today was the day he ended this Sienna was weak and soft only he could guide his people down the truly glorious path. Jaune stepped forward and before his eyes one of his man fell to the earth his head bursting apart like a vase. The man looked around each other only for Raven to land down upon them. Adam rushed towards Raven only to be blocked by Jaune who locked eyes with him. "She's not your opponent Adam I am." Jaune pushed back the faunus and withdrew his blade he rushed Adam only for Adam to draw his blade shattering Jaune's in but an instant. Jaune jumped back narrowly avoiding Adam's fallowing strike.

Jaune skidded against the ground Adam quickly rushed forward but Jaune had expected this, in fact he was actually disappointed he'd thought Adam would've landed that blow. Then again Jaune had been reading his thoughts the entire time.

 _Raven now!_

Jaune lifted his hand which entered a rift from it he withdrew a whip Adam vaguely remembered. "That's Ilia's isn't it." Jaune lifted up the weapon and lurched it forward at him. Adam withdrew Wilt cutting the already damaged whip apart, yet Jaune wasn't concerned as he rushed forward once more and lifting his hand into the void withdrawing yet another blade from Adam's past. Jaune Slammed the Broad Blade Chainsaw against Wilt. Jaune shifted the weight of his weapon to lean it down making it bite into Adam's mask. Adam withdrew blush and fired away at Jaune who maneuvered the massive blade before himself to absorb the blast. "That sword…"

Jaune merely never broke eye contact with the man. "It belonged to one of your lieutenants… The first one I made a point of hunting down solely to exterminate." Adam snarled at the sight as Jaune withdrew the cracked mask of Adam's forming comrade shattering it in his bare hands.

"I'll kill you! Wretched human!" Jaune ran forward and he and Adam collided each exchanging blows. Each of Adam's blows we're launched back or parried he couldn't understand how was he being predicted and more importantly how was this boy predicting him. so easily. Adam went for another strike but Jaune was to fast avoiding his blow. Adam roared once more and lunged forward at Jaune. As he readied his attack Jaune smiled gripping his blade. Adam rushed forward only for a rift to appear before Jaune Wilt alongside Adam's hand entered the portal before closing, severing his hand.

Jaune took the opening, tearing the chainsword into the Faunus's abdomen. Jaune withdrew the blade allowing the Faunus to fall to the ground knowing his aura wouldn't be able to heal his wound. With the his last breathes Adam looked up to the Forlorn Knight. "H-how did you."

 _You never even noticed did you?_

Adam froze as the voice emerged within his head he looked up to the Jaune. "What?"

 _This entire time I've been hardwired into your mind. you didn't notice how unusually anger and scared you became, or how I knew how you were going to attack. The reason is because from the moment your first men fell I had linked to your mind and fed you all my anger and hate while reading each of your thoughts throughout battle._

Adam mind was suddenly flooded with the death of his comrades. "I hope that proves my intent. Let me make this clear to you. Your little revolution ends here, you will die but you may be able to spare your comrades lives if you just tell me one thing."

"W-what?" Jaune leaned down before Adam.

"What made you do this?" Jaune didn't need the man to answer, he just need to make him remember. Through Jaune's mind memories of a small boy whose father and mother died in the one of the SDC's mine entered he saw the boy being beaten and left for dead as they were treated as little more than pest and left to die in the tundra of Atlas. Jaune frowned and bit his lip as a tear ran down his cheek. "I understand." Jaune lifted his hand skyward. "Sorry Pyrrha I need to see your guardian for a moment." A rift appeared from it he withdrew Corcea Mors from the void.

Jaune looked down to Adam. "I can never forgive you for what you've done, but I can at least say I understand why… It too bad if we had met back when we were kids maybe we could have been friend and fellow huntsman… but that wasn't what happened." Despite all he had done Adam was a man of conviction and he fought for what he truly thought was the only path to his peoples freedom. He couldn't fault him for that but he refused to forgive him either, Adam would die here for all he'd done but Jaune wouldn't use the weapon one of Taurus's brothers or sisters he was a powerful enemy if he hadn't become so adept with his semblance surely he would have been cut down.

Jaune gave the man an act of mercy flooding Adam's mind with all the memories of Blake in beacon he had… and ended his suffer. Adam died with a smile on his face, the smile this world had had stolen from him.

Raven spare them they came to prove themselves they've never taken a life. Raven reluctantly drew back her blade, before creating a rift for Jaune to return Corcea Mors to it resting place he looked to Adam's corpse one last time and decided. Jaune took Wilt and Blush, deciding they had bathed long enough in the blood of the innocent and should be balanced by the wicked.

"Raven we have to report back to Ghira before heading back to Neo." Jaune and Raven left Mistral once more, even though Jaune had killed the man he hated for so long he could draw no happiness.

 **(Belladonna House)**

Jaune exited the rift stepping into the main room of the Belladonna's house. Ghira quickly observed the boy noting Wilt and Blush. "I see so you were successful." Jaune neither denied nor accepted the chiefs words instead opting to merely sit down and look the chief straight in the eyes.

"We require your assistance." Ghira rose a brow curiously at the boys word.

"And what might it be."

"We may have taken care of Adam but I'm positive Salem gave Hazel a contingency plan incase he we to be killed. I would like to intercept the him before he can make contact with Sienna."

"What exactly are you asking for? Back-up?" Jaune shook his head.

"No such thing, I'm merely asking you bring to light Adams transgressions and intent towards the White Fang. If Hazel were to catch wind of it he would have to act more predictively or more preferably retreat." Ghira crossed his arm and considered the boy query he nodded approvingly.

"Allow me a short while to make preparations." Jaune rose from his seat.

"Of course" Jaune begun to make his way out from the house only to stop when a hand grabbed him from behind. Jaune turned to the figure the blue of his eyes leveled with the amber of her own. "What is it Blake?" Blake let go upon catching the boy's attention., though he eyes widened upon seeing Adam's weapon hanging off him. Jaune sighed and looked at Blake's trembling form.

"I killed him…" He felt her relief at the knowledge and shame as well. "I won't say I wished I spared him. none the less for all he did. He always sis it to protect his people." Blake could see it on his face the expression some of the White Fang members had on their own. Contempt for themselves but an acceptance as well.

"Jaune do you… like taking revenge on those responsible for The Fall." Blake was surprised when a new feeling entered her. Utter guilt and self hatred.

"How… How could anyone enjoy murder. Yet…" Jaune clenched his fist, which begun to tremble fiercely. "But I'd rather have the blood of the wicked stain my hands then, have a purer soul take up arms in revenge!" Blake was surprised by the sudden outburst, but she understood lkike her he was keeping the others safe.

"Your half right… but only I'm keeping them safe." Blake looked back to Jaune. "You really think abandoning the people you love so much is helping them. All you did was give them more to despair over."

"You… wouldn't understand." Hand slapped against the wall and Blake leaned against the wall while Jaune leaned forward.

"I understand that you think you're the reason for Yang's injuries and Sun's as well. However the truth is that Sun is happy he was able to be here with you and Yang's despair isn't from losing her limb… it is that she was once more abandoned by someone she considered family. Just because you left them doesn't mean the Fang will stop targeting them all you did was make a weakness in your team. Stop Running from those that need you." Jaune backed away and decided to make his way back to Ghira and to his surprise Blake fallowed.

Upon entering Ghira had Jaune sit down once more. "I have a question for you?"

"Shoot."

"We cannot leave menagerie unattended will having me leave and Khali stay be efficient." Jaune nodded and Ghira looked to his wife the women only smiled back. Raven withdrew her sword and cut open yet another rift Jaune placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled in appreciation before the two entered.

"Jaune!" Jaune turned around and was surprise to see Blake.

"I have coming with you."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of running and I want to see my friends, I need to see them and apologize." Jaune visibly softened at that and relented as she waved her on in.

 **(Mistral Forest)**

Ruby and Weiss sat alongside the fire as the sun set talking about everything and telling each other what happened to them after the fall. Finally Weiss reached the point where she ran into Raven's rift and the two became rather silent while Ren and Nora looked to the floor.

"Ruby: I can't believe he's alive."

"Nora: Jaune-Jaune's been okay this whole time."

"Weiss: Why didn't he tell us?" Qrow begun to laugh solemnly.

"Qrow: Why would he want to?" The three turned to Qrow who seemed annoyed.

"Ruby: What do you mean. Jaune should've told us we thought he died!"

"Qrow: and maybe that's exactly what he wanted."

"Weiss: What!"

"Qrow: Calm down princess I'm just saying why would he go to the people who sold him out in the first place?" The four didn't have an answer for that. "I remembered that day, I have never been disappointed in you or Yang at least not till that." Ruby wanted to talk back but she knew he was right as did all the other apparently. "Despite the faunus girls background you all decided to see everything in black and white on that day and do something stupid ruining his life. The fact that he helping you instead of teaming up with Salem is a miracle in and of itself." Ruby was still trying to wrap her head around all the things Qrow had told her after Jaune left.

Finally, the four noticed Neo as she paced around the bottom of her dressed ripped and dirty, Qrow chuckled before turning to her. "You worrying about you boy toy." Neo turned to Qrow pouting but Weiss noted she didn't shake her head in denial at the question.

Before Qrow could respond a rift opened up from it Jaune emerged alongside Raven. Ruby was surprised when Neo rushed forward at him. The ice creamed them girl slammed into Jaune who smiled down at her. Patting her head, Jaune stepped forward towards Qrow who looked down to his belt to see Wilt and Blush hanging from it. Just as Ruby readied to speak to Jaune Blake emerged from the void alongside a man that looked like her father. "Ruby & Weiss: BLAKE!"

The faunus turned to her comrade and rushed forward to the two as well as a very surprised Ren and Nora. Jaune smiled at the sight before turning back to Qrow. "I was hoping you could inform Blake and Ghira about Salem before we rest." Qrow gave a curt nod and turned to Blake and her father waving them forward. Ruby and Weiss noticed Jaune walking off into the forest, Weiss and Ruby fallowed Jaune curious were he went and hopping to reconcile.

Ruby and Weiss froze as a familiar voice hit their ears, The, two rushed forward stopping right behind a tree and looked on to see Jaune. The Arc boy withdrew his new Wilt, he examined the blade trying to determine whether or not it was durable enough. "Let see if your sturdy enough." Jaune leaned to a nearby stump and placed his old scroll down upon it. from it a old video begun to play from back at the beginning of his training. Pyrrha appeared on the scroll ad begun to speak.

"Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced."

Jaune positioned himself accordingly to the voice in place of a shield he rose his arm allowing his aura to seep through it as if readying to block a attack with his bare hand.

"Ready."

Jaune demeanor changed becoming more relaxed and focused and his eye sharper and much more intense.

"Go."

Jaune stabbed the chokutō forward the wind actually carried his attack piecing a tree through.

"Again."

Jaune pulled the blade back and unleashed a collected horizontal swing that The grass wavered and the nearest tree was cut apart, Jaune took a single deep breath before realigning his focus.

"And again."

Jaune let his aura manifest no longer caring to restrain it and gripped the sword with both hands before swinging it downward the wind howled and ripped forward cutting a nearby tree in half.

"Okay. Now, assuming you're not cheating… we can take a break."

Jaune sheathed Wilt his expression solemn as he turned to the scroll.

"I know this can be frustrating. And it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

 _No, you wouldn't not if you knew what I've done…_

"I've never met someone so determined to better themselves."

 _It was only because you believed in me._

"You've grown so much since we started training."

"hehe, If only you could see how much."

"And I know this is just the beginning."

 _Yeah… I guess back then it was…_

"Jaune."

The forlorn knight focused on the scroll as if he hadn't seen this so many times.

"I… I..."

Jaune lips begun to tremble. "Just… say it."

"I just want you to know that I am just so happy to be a part of your life."

A single tear landed on to the grass beneath.

 _Pyrrha…_

"I'll always be here for you, Jaune."

"Liar…" The scroll auto rewind and at the sight Jaune sneered. "LIAR!" His aura erupted once more forcing the scroll to fly off. Jaune lifted Wilt and brought it down into the stump the force ripping open his arms by the sheer force shredding it apart and creating a savage crevice in the earth "AHHH!" Jaune rose the blade once more and brought it down again the blow brought up clouds of dust his left arm going limp from the excessive injuries. Jaune ready to swing once more with his beaten but able hand, Ruby and Weiss ready to rush forward. Jaune swung down, only to be countered by a quick acting Raven

Upon his shoulder Neo leaped locking his good arm with entirety of her body, Jaune writhed and roared in protest before finally falling to his knees and trembling, wails filled the air as he cried out in pain and regret. Raven and Neo closed in on their comrade holding him tightly.

"Raven: Jaune, we didn't retrieve that scroll so you could do this to yourself… your semblance may be strong but you used it to much today… didn't you? You took in too many memories of regret and guilt not to mention what you've done today." Jaune's body begun to lessen its trembling.

"T-thankyou…" Jaune and the two embraced each other and Raven spoke.

"Jaune why do you insist on helping them on watching over them?" Jaune took a deep breath before he spoke.

"When I learned that Pyrrha was gone, a piece of me went with her. The part that was JNPR's leader, the part of me that was her partner. you want to know why I watch them, why I'm here? it's simple… Losing Pyrrha left a deep pain that will never leave."

Jaune gripped his chest tightly as tears ran down his face and he trembled once more. "I don't want to know if that pain will greaten if anyone else dies… So even if I'm angry, I want to see them smile. Even if I'm in pain I want them to be at peace. And even if I'm loss in despair I want them to remain hopeful… I love them, even if all they do is remind me of how little I meant to them."

The two held him close, while Ruby and Weiss left. Feeling a deep weight in their heart.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long hope I did a decent job on this chapter.**


End file.
